Song Fic One shot Fix you
by Vi Escribano
Summary: COMPLETA - Quando você vai dormir sem sono, coisas estranhas podem acontecer. Quando você reprime o que sente, coisas mais estranhas podem acontecer...


**Song Fic: Fix You – Coldplay.**

**Narração**** de Tiago Potter.**

Vou te contar a pior coisa que existe: Ir dormir sem sono. Agora, você quer saber por quê? Porque ir deitar na cama sem sono te faz pensar, pensar em como o seu dia foi uma droga, em como a sua vida é uma droga, e em como está tudo andando para trás, pensar em como você ficou uma semana estudando para uma maldita prova de transformações porque você quer ser um maldito auror e você falhou. Pensar no fato de que hoje você ficou com um a das garotas mais gostosas de Hogwarts, e você queria **mesmo** ficar com ela, mas também que hoje, novamente, Lillian Evans te deu outro fora, e você sente que cada vez mais você precisa dela.

O fato é que hoje eu tive um treino cansativo de quadribol, eu estou moído, e o que eu mais quero é poder desabar e dormir, mas eu simplesmente não consigo, porque eu estou preso nesses malditos pensamentos sobre o meu dia desastroso.

When you try your best, but you don't succeed,

(Quando você tenta o seu melhor mais não tem sucesso.)

When you get what you want, but not what you need,

(Quando você tem o que você quer mais não o que você precisa.)

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep.

(Quando você se sente cansado mais não consegue dormir.)

Stuck in reverse.

(Preso na contra-mão).

Outro motivo para que deitar na cama e não conseguir dormir é horrível:Porque começa a te fazer pensar em como a sua vida é uma droga e isso te faz chorar, e chorar não é legal. Mostra que você está fraco, que você não tem mais força nem para segurar uma lágrima, e então você desaba. Sim, eu estou chorando. Tiago Potter não chora, mas às vezes esse peso fica insuportável, e junta tudo, junta a prova que você não passou, a Evans e o fato do Diretor Dumbledore ter te chamado no escritório no final da tarde e ter te contado que seu tio Robert morreu, morreu lutando contra comensais da morte e, nas palavras do diretor: _Morreu com honra_. FODA-SE que ele morreu com honra, isso não vai valer nada enquanto ele está num caixão, viver com honra vale alguma coisa, mas morrer não. A morte sempre vai ser horrível, feia. Não importa se você morre de velhice ou lutando contra comensais da morte, ela sempre vai fazer as pessoas à sua volta chorarem, ela sempre vai fazer o seu sobrinho - aquele a quem você deu a primeira vassoura da vida dele – chorar deitado em sua cama.

Você também chora porque, por mais que você fale, aquela pessoa a quem você jura amor eterno não acredita, e você continua indo atrás dela, mas quanto mais você a persegue mais ela simplesmente te ignora e te chama de _egocêntrico, metido e arrogante_, porém não dá a chance para você mostrar a ela que você não é nada disso – ou pelo menos não é tudo isso – e então você começa a desgastar e pensa em desistir. Tem como a vida ser mais dura comigo? Tem como ser pior?

And the tears come streaming down your face

(Quando as lágrimas começam a rolar pela sua face)

When you lose something you can't replace.

(Quando você perde alguma coisa que não pode substituir).

When you love someone, but it goes to waste.

(Quando você ama alguém mais começa a desgastar.)

Could it be worse?

(Poderia ser pior?).

**Narração**** de Lillian Evans**

Eu estou a mais de meia hora rolando nessa cama, mas sempre que eu fecho os olhos para tentar dormir me vem à imagem do Potter, triste como eu nunca o vi, aquele sorriso que sempre está brincando em seus lábios não estava mais lá e suas mãos não bagunçavam nervosamente seus cabelos, ele parecia... Desolado. Eu sei que eu sou dura demais com ele, mas eu não quero me magoar, eu sei o que ele faz com as garotas, ele as faz sofrer, e eu já sofro demais reprimindo essa paixão que eu tenho por ele, um dia ele vai desistir de mim, ele já está desistindo, por mais que me doa saber disso... O problema é que eu gosto demais daquele garoto para esquecer como ele estava hoje, gosto demais, mesmo.

Talvez eu deva seguir o conselho da Lene e aceitar um de seus convites, como a própria diz: _Você tem que provar para saber se gosta._ Só que eu já sei que eu gosto, o meu problema sou _eu_, eu não sei se eu sou o bastante para o Potter, digo, ele pode ter qualquer uma, mas ele quer a mim, e um dia ele vai enjoar de mim e me trocar, e eu vou sofrer. Eu não sou o suficiente para um Maroto.

And high up above or down below

(Bem lá no alto ou embaixo)

When you're too in love to let it go

(Quando você está muito apaixonado para esquecer.)

But if you never try, you'll never know.

(Mas se você nunca tentar nunca irá saber)

Just what you're worth.

(Quanto você vale).

Eu… Eu… Eu não quero que ele desista de mim, eu não quero perde-lo. Eu gosto que ele goste de mim, por mais que eu o mande passear toda vez que ele me convida para sair, por mais que eu grite com ele ou o ofenda, eu gosto dele. Eu o amo. E eu o perdi, o jeito com que ele me olhou hoje, como quem diz: _Desisto Evans_, me fez sangrar por dentro, me deu vontade de gritar: NÃO DESISTA DE MIM POTTER. Mas eu perdi, eu desperdicei a minha chance ...Eu desperdicei, e é por isso que agora eu sinto as lágrimas molhando meu rosto, porque eu perdi, eu perdi o que eu queria ganhar. Poderia ter ganhando. Poderia ter ganhado.

When you lose something you cannot replace

(quando você perde alguma coisa que não pode substituir)

Tears stream down your face

(Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto).

And I...

(E eu…)

-Lill, porque você está chorando? – ouvi a voz de Marlene ecoar ao meu lado.

-Não estou chorando, Lene. – falei com a voz embargada, soluçando.

-Certo. – Ela sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

-Lene, eu... Eu... Eu gosto do Potter. Mas ele desi...

-Não. – Ela me interrompeu e olhou em meus olhos – Ele não desistiu, e você não o perdeu.

-Como?

-Vá falar com ele. Agora.

-Lene, são 04h30min da manhã.

-Ee...?

**Narração de Tiago Potter.**

Sentei na cama e esfreguei meu rosto. Talvez eu deva descer e esticar um pouco as pernas no salão comunal. É eu vou fazer isso.

Levantei e desci devagar as escadas, a lareira ainda estava acessa, e o salão estava limpo. Quando eu ia me sentar numa poltrona ouço uma voz ofegante atrás de mim.

-Potter?

Era a Lilly.

-Lilly?

-Eu... Te procurei no seu dormitório – Ela terminou de descer as escadas.

-Procurou?...Por quê?

-Por isso.

Ela caminhou em minha direção e parou na minha frente, sua respiração estava ofegante e seu rosto avermelhado nas bochechas.

Eu realmente não estava entendendo nada.

Então, como num súbito, eu entendi. Ou achei que havia entendido. Parecia esquisito demais para ser realidade.

**Narrado por Lillian Evans.**

-Potter, eu...

Não terminei a frase. Ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura e me beijou. Meus braços passaram automaticamente para em volta de seu pescoço e minhas mãos brincavam em seus cabelos.

O Misto de sensações que eu senti naquele momento foi inexplicável. Quente e frio, rápido e devagar, amor e desejo. E então, a falta de ar.

Nos separamos, porém, continuamos com as testas coladas e os braços um em torno do outro.

-Você é a minha luz.

-Pena que você esperou tanto para descobrir, Lilly.

-Não, eu já sabia há muito tempo, só estava esperando você mudar, mas então, descobri que o problema aqui era comigo.

-Prometo que não vou ser mais como antes

-Não tem problema, eu vou te concertar, Tiago.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir seu nome

E então, avancei para outro beijo.

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

(Eu prometo que vou aprender com meus erros)

Tears stream down your face

(Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto)

And I...

(E eu)

Lights will guide to home

(Luzes vão te guiar até sua casa)

And ignite your bones

(E aquecer seus ossos)

And I will try to fix you

(E eu vou tentar te concertar)

**Notas Finais:**

Vocês devem ter percebido que eu tirei os refrões do decorrer da música. Foi proposital. He-he.

Minha primeira FIC séria, só escrevo comédia, por isso deve estar meio ruinzinha, mas, ainda assim, é a minha _menina dos olhos_, até porque eu adoro essa música e tals...

Demorei eras luz para postar, porque, na verdade, eu não sabia como postava no FF *noob*, er..


End file.
